


Pipa Ruchikaaaa

by ayeynulisnulis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Comedy, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeynulisnulis/pseuds/ayeynulisnulis
Summary: Putus, ceklis.Nyakitin Kak Keiji, ceklis.Hancurin semua alasan Kak Keiji buat sabar, udah 75%.Tinggal ucapin babay yang engga mengenakan dan sempurna deh gambaran buruk Shoyo di kepala Kak Keiji. Semoga dengan ini hempas semua tuh rasa sayangnya Kak Keiji buat Shoyo. HEMPAS SAMPAI JAUHHH SEPERTI PIPA RUCHIKA ....
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou
Kudos: 12





	Pipa Ruchikaaaa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kisah ini BxB dan dibuat untuk menyayangi kapalku :D

Shoyo seneng banget pas tau cafe yang dia suka masih punya slot kosong buat reservasi. Dua minggu dari sekarang akan genap dia dan Kak Keiji mantanan dan tiga hari setelahnya Shoyo akan operasi besar. Dia takut banget lewat, makannya daripana menahan Kak Keiji yang udah jelas banget bakal setia, Shoyo minta tolong sama sepupu jauhnya yaitu Goshiki Tsutomu untuk kerja sama bikin Kak Keiji menyerah.

Putus, ceklis.

Nyakitin Kak Keiji, ceklis.

Hancurin semua alasan Kak Keiji buat sabar, udah 75%.

Tinggal ucapin babay yang engga mengenakan dan sempurna deh gambaran buruk Shoyo di kepala Kak Keiji. Semoga dengan ini hempas semua tuh rasa sayangnya Kak Keiji buat Shoyo. HEMPAS SAMPAI JAUHHH SEPERTI PIPA RUCHIKA ....

Senyum Shoyo merekah banget. Ah, kalo gini Shoyo kan ga bakal berat seandainya operasi dia gagal atau lewat. Toh orang yang paling Shoyo sayang ga akan nangis meraung-raung pas dia tinggalkan.

Ada alasannya Shoyo jadi bertingkah seengga masuk akal ini. Shoyo cuma ngetes dengan putus sepihak aja Kak Keiji jatohin dirinya ke minuman keras apalagi kalau dia tau Shoyo bakal pergi dan status mereka masih bareng ... gak gak bisa bayangin, bisa-bisa Shoyo nutup diri lagi. NO. BIG NO. Shoyo harus bahagia, Kak Keiji harus bisa buka hatinya buat orang baru, soalnya Shoyo ga mampu nemenin hehe.

Baru juga Shoyo mau jalan ke pintu keluar, sosok Kak Keiji muncul di depannya.

Ah Asw ini pasti kerjaan Tsutomu bac*t

“Eh, Kak Keiji wah nge- _date_ sama siapa kak?”

Keiji ga jawab dia jalan cepat ke arah Shoyo terus genggam tangannya.

“Kak ... _wait_ , berhenti. Aku bakal dijemput Tsutomu.”

Keiji menoleh, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendial nomor tanpa nama.

“Hey Yoyooo, sori ya Bang Keiji ngeri banget jadinya gua jujur deh soal ide lo. Jangan cemen ya, pasangan lo ga selemah yang lo pikir.”

“TSUTOMU BANG*AAAAAT.”

“Hmppt, ciaa keluar juga bahasa kasarnya. Kirain bakal sok kalem depan kakak.”

“Kak stop ga, aku gamau ikut kakak.”

“Well ... yaudah.”

Keiji memberikan gerakan apa boleh buat lalu mendekat ke arah Shoyo. Tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya diangkat ke bahu dan mereka jadi tontonan tapi ga ada yang bersedia menyelamatkan Shoyo.

Setelah memasangkan sabuk pengaman dan melaju di jalanan, Keiji melirik ke arah Shoyo yang bersidekap.

“Yoyo jangan cemberut dong.”

“Bilang lah, kalo mau nganterin pulang ga usah sok bopong segala, malu-maluin tau.”

“Iya iya, maafin kakak ya kakak spontan tadi tuh yang.”

“Dih sayang-sayang, sp y g kenal.”

“Hmmpt gemes banget calon kakak.”

“Ga ada ya, tiga minggu lagi aku operasi. Keberhasilannya cuma 30%. **Ga usah halu**.”

Hening seketika. Pukulan kenyataan yang dilemparkan Shoyo padanya walau bukan sesuatu yang tidak Keiji pikirkan antisipasinya, tetap terasa sakit.

“Gimana udah bangun dari mimpinya kak?”

“Yoyo nyindir terus nih ke kakak.”

“Soalnya kakak batu sih, dikodein putus ga ngerti, diselingkuhin masih sayang, udah aku panas-panasin biar benci malah gini.”

“Gini gimana?”

“Tuh kotak apaan di dashboard, basi banget caranya.”

Keiji tersenyum kecil, sebab salah satu yang membuat Keiji tidak bisa lepas dari Shoyo adalah kemampuan anak itu dalam membaca jalan pikirannya.

“Kak ini bukan drama yang asal kakak lamar, terus penontonnya demo minta hidup karakternya dipanjangin lalu produser _deal_ asal rating naik. Engga gitu kak. Hidup aku ga lama dan kalo lama juga mana tega aku ngegeret kakak sama aku, kakak itu pantes dapet orang yang lebih sehat dan bisa bahagiain kakak lebih baik dari aku. Tolong jangan bikin diri kakak makin berat ke aku, nanti kakak sakit.”

” .... kalo kakak sakit, aku yang berat.”

Mobil yang dikemudikan Keiji berhenti, tentunya tidak mendadak. Perhatian Shoyo masih mengarah pada Keiji yang menatap ke depan jalan rumah Shoyo. Iya, mereka sudah sampai tujuan tapi Shoyo sengaja menunggu agar mereka tuntas bicara, agar Keiji bisa berhenti memaksakan optimisme pada Shoyo. Keiji perlu paham dan sadar untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa hubungan mereka sudah ada di depan pintu selamat tinggal yang lebih kekal.

Keiji melepaskan tangannya pada kemudi, Shoyo bisa melihat orang yang disayangnya menelan napas agar tetap mawas diri. Tangan Keiji masih sibuk melakukan hal-hal kecil seperti melepas sabuk pengaman juga mengambil kotak kecil yang disinggung Shoyo tadi.

Saat dia membuka kotak itu, senyumnya mampir walau terkesan getir.

“Yang, lihat ini deh.” Keiji mengarahkan lingkar dalam dalam perhiasan di tangannya. Di sana terukir sebuah frasa yang membuat air mata Shoyo ingin tumpah ruah. Keiji sekarang menyejajarkan pandangannya dengan Shoyo, lalu dengan lembut memasangkan perhiasan itu di tangan Shoyo.

“Kakak tau bener kondisimu juga pilihan yang kita punya kedepannya seperti apa.”

“Kakak juga paham maksud dan tujuan kamu. Kalau kakak jadi kamu mungkin kakak akan melakukan hal yang sama.”

“Tapi ... karena kakak ada di posisi kakak dan bisa kasih kamu opsi lain, kamu mau coba dengar dulu ga?”

Air mata Shoyo sudah mengalir setetes, Keiji yang mengusapnya.

“Kakak janji akan hidup bahagia. Dengan atau tanpa kamu kakak janji akan berusaha bahagia dari dalam hati kakak.”

“Bohong banget, kakak ga pernah berhenti bikin aku kuatir. Makan aja kalo inget, kakak itu batu.”

“Hehehe, nanti kakak minta bantuan gugel buat diingetin makan deh. Boleh kakak lanjutin?”

Shoyo mengangguk.

“Shoyo jangan takut kalo kakak jatuh cinta sama Shoyo, sayang sama Shoyo, pokoknya kamu jangan merasa terbebani takutnya kakak ancur-ancuran kayak kemarin padahal cuma putus doang kan belum ditinggal selamanya.”

“Kakak janji apapun masa depan yang menunggu kita mau itu lanjut atau terpaksa berpisah, kakak ga akan rusak diri sendiri. Kakak akan hidup dengan baik dan bahagia. Jadi ...”

Keiji menarik tangan Shoyo dan mengecup punggung tangannya.

“Jangan tepis kakak lagi ya, kakak ingin fokus di masa ini, sekarang, saat ini sama kamu.”

Pegangan tangan Keiji menguat, mungkin hasil dari kelebihan emosi campur-aduk yang berusaha ditekan sebisanya, meluncur juga.

“Anak burung aja masih diizinkan pulang kerumahnya setelah jatuh dari sangkar, begitupula dengan kakak meski kakak udah bikin kamu kuatir sampai ambil jalan ini biarkan kakak tetap ada buat kamu ya, kamu rumah kakak soalnya jadi kakak akan balik ke kamu.”

“Dasar batu.”

Shoyo menangis.

“Rumah kakak ga cuma aku, bodoh. Sana main yang jauh, hiks.”

“Aduhh salah lagi, oke kakak ralat ya, soalnya Yoyo salah satu rumah kakak jadi kakak akan balik lagi ke kamu dan kerumah yang lain. Gimana?”

Senyum Keiji terasa teduh untuk Shoyo yang lagi banjir bandang. Layaknya rumah yang disapu air, leher Shoyo tertekuk, dia mengangguk dan Keiji tidak bisa menjadi lebih lega dari sekarang.

“Makasih sayang, kakak sayang yoyo.”

**tamat**

**omake**

Keiji Akaashi namanya terkenal sampai jauh bagaikan Pipa Ruchika. Buku yang ditulisnya mencetak nominasi terbaik dan terjual jutaan kopi. Tulisannya selalu memikat dan jadi tempat orang-orang kembali dari sesuatu yang berat. Entahlah tapi ada kedamaian sederhana namun misterius yang bisa diperoleh setelah membacanya-begitu kata orang-orang.

Keiji tinggal di kawasan asri yang masih bisa melihat hamparan pohon rimbun bagai brokoli juga suara alam yang tenang. Hidupnya berkecukupan, teman-temannya cukup banyak dan bermacam-macam, Keiji tidak pernah kehabisan cerita atau petualangan. Dia aktif berkegiatan tapi masih ingat untuk hidup sehat: tidur saat malam dan bangun saat pagi, bersyukur dan melakukan yang terbaik di antara waktunya.

Secara keseluruhan orang-orang berpikir Keiji bahagia, dia tidak membantah kok. Namun, ada hal yang tidak orang-orang ketahui. Tiap kali kebun jeruk di tempat tinggalnya memasuki musim panen. Ada satu hari dia akan menggunakan setelan naik gunungnya. Mengambil botol-botol kaca yang nampak kosong ke dalam tas mendakinya juga beberapa buah jeruk yang punya bentuk paling cantik di matanya.

“Hai Shoyo, apa kabar? Di sana pasti indah banget, kamu belum pernah muncul di mimpi kakak loh, kayak betah banget.”

“Ah iya, kamu bisa cium ini ga ini jeruk yang ada di kebun belakang rumah. Mentang-mentang niatnya atas nama kamu ya, sekali panen jadi banyak banget sampai sebagian harus dijual ke pasar karena tetangga udah ga sanggup nerima hahaha.”

Keiji membuka botol kacanya.

“Kalo ini angin dari Gunung Fuji, Kakak mendaki loh ehehe. Sepanjang perjalanan kakak bertemu banyak orang baru, kakak yakin kamu tahu. Terus, ini ... doakan lancar ya Shoyo, kakak akan menikah dua bulan lagi.”

Kartu undangan minimalis di tangan Keiji di masukkan ke dalam kotak kaleng setelah ujungnya dibakar menggunakan pematik api. Asapnya bergerak ke atas dan angin berhembus dari belakang tubuhnya seolah memberikan pelukan hangat.

“Iya Shoyo, makasih. Kakak menyayangimu.”

**owari.**


End file.
